


summer romance

by theochan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Music Store, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theochan/pseuds/theochan
Summary: She has never felt nothing like that before. That moment, when this beautiful girl with super cute bangs smiled and waved at her, Jaehee finally understood what the hell are butterflies in the stomach.
Relationships: Kang Hana/Kang Jaehee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	summer romance

She has never felt nothing like that before. That moment, when this beautiful girl with super cute bangs smiled and waved at her, Jaehee finally understood what the hell are butterflies in the stomach. 

Jaehee is 17, she just finished her junior year and there are 2 long months of summer ahead. She is lying on the ground, her vibrant honey-coloured eyes follow clouds’ movement and that’s the first sign that now she is free. Now she can start working full-time in a music store near the beach and listen to vintage songs all day long without having heavy thoughts about future, grades, extracurriculars and college in her mind. And she is definitely not going to work here because she saw her crush choosing some new CDs for her player in this store. Of course she has another reason. _Actually, Jaehee is not so sure about it anymore._

Hana smiles brightly, when she walks in the store and goes straight to the cashier's desk. Her wavy hair is even fluffier than usual because of salty water and she smells like this new strawberry chapstick which came out a few months ago. Jaehee can swear that she was about to have a literal heart attack because of this girl and her damn beauty. 

“Good morning! How can I help you, ma’am?” she asked rapidly.

“Oh, I wanted to find some new CDs but I don’t know what to choose. Would you mind giving me some advice?”

“Sure thing. By the way, you can call me Jaehee.”

“Nice to meet you! I’m Hana!”

Hana comes to the shop every noon and every time she walks in Jaehee’s heart stops beating for a second. They go to the beach after the store closes and sit here for a while, joking and drinking cherry-flavoured Coke with such enthusiasm as if they have never drunk it before. Hana smells like strawberries and sea salt, her bright yellow overalls have some paint stains and Jaehee thinks that she looks better than any model from magazines.

“You know, I have seen you in school before. But you were always so busy chatting with your friends and I was too afraid to ask you on a date.”

Jaehee smiles awkwardly and tries not to look in Hana’s eyes but that must have been said. She doesn’t think about her as a friend and Hana should know about her true feelings. Actually, Jaehee’s fingers are shaking as if she has been writing for too long and she feels her face redden. Hana chuckles softly and takes her hand, pats soft skin lightly and kisses Jaehee’s warm palm.

“We are on a date right now, aren’t we?”

“I g-guess we are”.

Hana laughs and then suddenly leans so close to Jaehee that she can smell her strawberry chapstick. Her lips are soft, charmingly sweet and Jaehee melts in their kiss.

“I am pretty sure now we are dating, Jae-jae!”


End file.
